


Mizuki in Wonderland

by tabris



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-24
Updated: 2005-07-24
Packaged: 2018-01-06 23:30:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabris/pseuds/tabris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Mizuki! How the hell did you talk me in to doing this?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mizuki in Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

> [iron_tennis](http://iron-tennis.livejournal.com/) week 4 - mizuki vs kirihara

Muffled thumps and cursing were coming from behind the curtained off corner of a classroom, tempting eyes of students walking by but who quickly ran off once they saw what was in the room.

"Mizuki! How the hell did you talk me in to doing this?"

"Don't you have any school spirit, Yuuta? It was either this or set up some sort of booth. Can you imagine sitting in a stall all day? Please." Mizuki sat on the corner of the table, legs crossed at the ankles, watching Yuuta struggling with the costume with great amusement. The sewing club had taken great pains with both of their outfits, the soft, white furry suit and crimson waistcoat was a masterpiece. Except for his distinct inability to get the headpiece on straight (and without tangling himself in the ears), it fit Yuuta perfectly.

"School spirit is one thing. I _like_ festivals. As long as I don't have to dress up in some ridiculous costume that doesn't even fit. And you still haven't told me what part you're playing. Knowing you, it's probably the Cheshire Cat, you're sneaky enough," he huffed through the material covering his mouth.

Finally taking pity on him, Mizuki stood, uncrossing his ankles and fluffing out his costume, and flounced over to tug the material around Yuuta's head to allow his face to peek through. "Thank you. There, that's better. We can't have you falling over because you can't see." The look on his face as his eyes traveled up Mizuki’s body was priceless. Especially when Mizuki twirled and winked at his brightly blushing face, “You like?”

Shiny black Mary Janes encased his feet, thin white socks coming just over his ankles. Slim, muscular legs were bare to inches above his knees, crinoline peeking out from under royal blue ruffled satin covered in a starched white linen apron. The bow tied around the back, ribbon trailing just past the hem. Puffed sleeves and a frilly collar stood out from the bodice, accentuating the long lines of Mizuki’s arms and neck. Individual curls had been pulled back with tiny pink ribbons, revealing a lightly blushed face with an expression entirely too mischievous to be trusted.

“Mi- Mizuki! You can’t wear that! It’s…” Yuuta’s face grew brighter with every word, obviously trying not to look but failing dismally.

“Cute?” Mizuki canted one hip out, the material of the skirt riding even higher against pale skin. “Sexy?” Tracing a finger down Yuuta’s cheek, he licked his lips. “You get to take me out of it later,” he smirked, then took Yuuta’s hand to drag the still speechless rabbit out of the room.

**Author's Note:**

> also @ [lj](http://users.livejournal.com/_tabris/10815.html) | [dw](http://cheri.dreamwidth.org/5870.html)  
> 


End file.
